


Abandon

by averlinlovelace



Category: Death Note, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Sex, Smut, Sweetness, Worship, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averlinlovelace/pseuds/averlinlovelace
Summary: Is it fate when these two genius psyche's, out of touch and out of mind, begin to crave wholeness alongside each other?





	Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hiraephim
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! (and especially the kind person who requested this!)
> 
> I apologize if the pace of this fic feels awkward and/or rushed!
> 
> Also, I believe Near would canonically still be quite young in the time placement of this fic. I aged him up to 17/18/19 while writing this, so feel free to do the same.

He can’t stave it.

The force of his sentiment was nothing foreign, but the strings attaching them to his will were made of twine from another world.

For what reason is L thinking about _ him _ ? Out of all the other people (or, lack thereof) worthy of being cataloged on the deck of his brain, why is _ he _ the one standing on the very edge of the planks, waving his arms around into the abyss that, as of late, has become of his mind? 

Is it the same reason that drove L to fly him out to Japan? To tuck him away for himself within headquarters? To _ depend _ on him to to be his outlet, and his release, in this messy fashion that he never once felt the need to pursue before..? 

At first, L convinced himself that these feelings bloomed in random.

_ The Kira investigation has hit another wall. _

For a fraction of time, he believed that they’d actually be freed from this cycle- the team getting pulled into surges of novel material that lead only to stale, dead endings. It’d been nearly two years since the case opened up and, without some sort of clip to seal it, he’s begun to feel it stale in his palms.

A few months ago, he thought he’d spotted the pinhole marking the end of this struggle. Despite how far off in the fabric of the unjust it looked to be, he pushed towards it and prodded the team to do the same. There were countless sleepless nights, overtaxed mornings, and restless actions being taken in between.

It was all just a fiercer version of what he already knew how to handle. For the first time in months things felt like a race and he knew he never lost.

_ Finally, finally _

  

Yet with each document he reviewed and phone call he made, he felt the pinhole tighten and tighten until the consensus was too obvious to ignore, leaving nothing but fallen seams in the way of a closed wound. 

Just like that, he was wrong, and he realized this was far from the final race. Far from the finish line.

  

Perhaps, that is what sparked this desire. 

  

He just _ had _ to fill this hole that needed what he couldn’t yet reach. 

 

Still though,

_ Why Near? _

\- 

= 

Sore knuckles and crusted eyes and a hot, blushed face. Tension winded its thorniness from the bridge of L’s nose down to his stiff rib cage. He was stressed. 

  

His hyperfocus these days, on the rare occasions that he shifted out of aim and into the next driving force in his mind, always led back to Near. It was getting late now. He was close to reaching the 32 hour mark without sleep. Hell, without laying down.

 

When compared it was nothing extreme, but knowing Near was waiting for him just a couple floors above overpowered the itch to work or god forbid, sleep, and replaced it with an energetic burn to return to him. He shifted in his chair. He twiddled his feet together with that blank slate of a stare.

 

To abandon a case in the middle of what he considered “working hours” was too uncharacteristic for L to allow himself to do. Besides, even Matsuda wasn’t enough of an idiot to not suspect something if world renowned L, the man they’ve been working under for two years, suddenly decided to take an early leave.

 

Of course, it was inconceivable to L to be able to could care less of what they thought of him, but it was plainly uncouth to introduce any unnecessary impression during these times. Though, on the other hand, if the team decided to push through another sleepless night with him he’d be in big trouble.

  

Fortunately, it wasn’t that kind of night.

  

Three hours later, everyone had returned to their quarters. L was quietly on the way up to Near’s. 

  

His lucid imagination, fueled kindly by sleep deprivation, set out a scene to look forward to when he entered the room. 

_ The papery fabric of his button-down against L’s skin and those thin, desperate fingers grasping him through his oversized sleeves _

_ He’d undo each button as Near lapped at his neck like some little animal, his legs riding up on his waist, trying to climb him, feel him, taste him.. _

_ Cold tongue, cold lips. Everything about him was frigid until L was there and making a mess of his body _

Near’s imagination wasn’t any cleaner. 

  

Day after day, L required him to stay in the room for the sake of not causing any disturbances for the Kira investigation. He supplied him with meals of course, and choice puzzles for his constant need of mental stimulation. Near understood why these conditions were in place. There was no need to draw the other’s attention away from their work over something so impersonal to the others. 

  

The first couple weeks after Near arrived were spent observing each other. They’d converse all hours of the night and well into the morning without a hint of intimacy between them. As strange as it sounded, a mutual obsession had been playing with their heads and it became apparent to the both of them during their first couple of days together. While bored and stressed and _ stuck _ , the force of it all pushed the two to stray from their traditional musings and crave what odd potential could thrive between them.

  

Weeks passed. 

  

Sometimes, really late into the tonight, L would gather Near into his arms and take him outside for some fresh air. He’d walk him back and forth along the sidewalks, though never straying over a mile radius from the headquarters in the case that Near needed to get out of such an open environment

  

They’d whisper as they held to one another, and L would pick dying flowers for Near to crumble over his back as he clung to him, his arms tied around his neck. He’d sit idle on the bench a block down from the parking lot and Near would press against him like a soft magnet while curled in his lap, cherishing this as the only time L would ever sit normally for him.

  

After all, L didn’t require his extensive brain power during those moments. He just needed to _ indulge. _

  

The, once they’d return to Near’s room, they would whisper some more until whatever morning chances broke them apart.

 

It was fulfilling to have L so completely entwined in his mind and soul; To cut the brevity of the past forms of their relationship and share each other despite the abrupt circumstances. So much so in fact that _ true _ intimacy didn’t blossom between them until after the first month of Near arriving.

 

Now, hearing the thrum of the elevator through the walls, Near could only focus on one thing.

 

_ L, Lawliet _

 

He was up and off of the floor the moment he heard the shutter of the door knob, his knee crashing into the panel of building blocks he’d spent the majority of that afternoon encircling himself with. 

 

He moved urgently, as if his body all of a sudden rejected the feeling of the stubby carpet fibers and only the familiar starch of L’s white pull over and his warm, pallid skin would pacify him.

 

L was knowingly prepared for an intense greeting and caught Near mid-jump into his arms. He embraced him intimately, his hands roaming hungrily with the intention of feeling Near’s body for what it truly is under that button down- thin and ornamental and _ seducing _

 

_ “ _ _ Beau garçon, un trésor.”  _ L muttered with his lips pressed flush to his ear. He felt Near’s shoulders ease and then tense again as he bit down on his cartilage, eliciting a whine.

 

“You leave me for too long.” Near pushed his fingers through L’s nest of hair and gripped tightly. His eyes were wide and wet and pulsing with lush.

 

“You know I don’t have a choice.”

 

“I know.”

 

Near palmed the air around him as L ushered him backwards. He settled as felt the duvet sink under his fingertips. L pushed him onto his back and crawled overtop him, knees bent on either side of his hips while their mouths clashed in a sexy, immodest urgency.

 

Near felt a liquid heat begin to replace his blood as L lowered his hips. Their growing bulges pressed against one another’s and Near gasped out a pitched, strangled moan, arching his hips in a desperate attempt for more friction. He dug his fingers into L’s shoulder blades and could only be described as resembling a fervent kitten as he clutched his legs around L’s hips, keeping their lower halves rocking against each other with the prompt movement of their bodies.

 

He pulled away from the tongued kiss and bit down on L’s pulse to which L groaned. Near stippled his neck with wet, audible kisses that left red and purple splotches in their wake, burning that unbearably pleasured tingle onto L’s throat. He worked to unbutton the other’s shirt in the sultry, fumbling mess of their bodies.

Their make out session were like two wild cats at play, and they didn’t stop kissing and licking and  _ biting  _ until all of their clothes were shed and wrinkled around them. Their bodies didn’t stop sliding against one another’s, and the impenetrable heat of sex only thickened.

 

These were the only times that Near didn’t feel the need to exceed or dominate. L would never allow him to regardless, but he took it with a grain of sugar instead of salt and devoured what he could of L before he would inevitably be pushed down to the sheets and  _ taken. _

 

Although the strength hidden behind L’s languid appearance wasn’t any secret, Near was the only man given the privilege to experience it in the rawness it was truly worth. L had succeeded in kissing Near’s body dizzy. He placed a hand through the back of his snowy white head, tangling it in a fistful as he pressed his face into the sweaty linens. Near had no choice but to submit to his strength and he absolutely preferred it that way. 

 

_ “Maintenant, s'il te plaît. Emmenez-moi, s'il vous plaît, maintenant, maintenant, maintenant..!” _

 

Near’s french was jumbled with the spill of saliva over his plump, pale lips, his mouth parted as he sucked in the hot air around him in an attempt to regain some composure- something he’d need before L ravaged him and he once again became dust under the authority of his hands. 

 

The feverish intensity of his body seemed to spread to everything tangible around him and turned the sheets into a hot bath, his swollen cock pressed cruelly against it by L’s weight on top of him. The sway of their bodies granted him a minimal yet explosive amount of friction against his hard, pink cock and nipples. L’s work on his body felt simultaneously like the grace of going insane and the force saving him from insanity.

 

L licked a thin stripe of sweat that dribbled down Near’s flushed nape. Near’s once clean canvas of a body was clotted with red and purple love marks that overpowered the fading ones from last week. After their first time in the bedroom L swore to himself that he’d never allow Near to walk without bearing a single bruise or bite or hickey on his body. He’d belong to him indefinitely and wished the permanence of the promise on his skin.

 

L couldn’t contain himself this time around. Typically, he’d tease Near and strip his walls away one by one until their relations felt more like torture- but, L was especially desperate himself that night. He grabbed Near’s hips and pressed his nails into his bony frame, then slid the grip down to his thighs to ease his legs apart and reveal that clenched, needy hole.

 

He reached across to the nightstand, his own cock pressing against Near’s entrance as he leaned forward, and grabbed a small bottle of lube to pump over himself.

 

Without wasting a second thought, L proceeded to slam his cock inside of him. He pushed in every inch of his aching heat and relished in the overturn of moans that Near coughed up in loud, shameless gasps. 

 

Near’s sweet, red little tongue hung part-way out of his mouth and dripped a lewd scene of saliva, but he was far too gone to care as the burning stimulation on being pounded in by L numbed his senses. As their bodies rocked back and forth his cock suffered an unbearable amount of friction as well as his nipples, rippling shudders down his spine and through his thin, tremor filled legs.

 

To L, he looked like a bony angel succumbing to the devil’s  _ raw _ temptation. Each time they made love, he became enraptured with the idea of owning Near and taking everything he was for himself. He wanted to permanently  _ fuck _ the idea of Near ever receiving this kind of pleasure, inside or out of bedroom, from anyone else in their lifetime out of his head.

 

“L-L, ngh.. Ah, hah.. I c-can’t..”

 

Near sputtered over and over like a broken record, flexibly reaching back and digging his nails into L’s wrists until they popped into his flesh like staples. L loved it, and he found himself reaching his limit too.

The world became hotter and hotter and unbearably bright until those sensation suddenly turned inward and all Near could feel was the inevitably of a faultless explosion within him. His body clenched and convulsed, driving L towards his climax faster than ever before, and the two fucked against each other for a mere few seconds more before  _ releasing. _

 

Near unleashed an endless reign of obscene mewls, his head tipping back and straining his neck in an involuntary, euphoric spasm that deepened at the feeling of L’s cum filling him.

 

L wasted no time flipping Near onto his back to see what he treasured _ most _ about these nights. 

  

_ Those eyes, vacant and stony, _

_ Seemingly indefinite, _

_ Finding solace in me, and only me, _

_ And that way it shall remain _

_ For eternity _


End file.
